It's Okay Because I'm With You
by writerjunkie
Summary: Tori tries to adjust to life living on her own to chase her dream in music, while Jade tries to find a way to break free from her parents' expectations and still try to make sense of the change in her family that could potentially turn her entire world upside down. The least person she hoped to meet was Tori Vega.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Yes mom, I'm fine." Tori sighed, juggling a cardboard box in one hand, while using the other to keep her cellphone in place. Struggling to keep the box in her hand, Tori rushed into the kitchen to place the box.

Letting out a cross between a grunt and a sigh, Tori unwillingly listened to the conversation on the other line. This was how most of her conversations between her mother carried out and as much as Tori respected and loved her mother, she was tired of her mother's complaining and arguing.

"I know. I know." She droned, nearly dropping the box and pinned it against a counter with her knee underneath for support. "I'm always welcomed back home. You've told me this nearly one hundred times."

Seeing the apartment door open, Tori looked over her shoulder and smiled as her roommate brought in the last of their boxes. The door closed just as she turned back ground, balancing the box on her leg and sighed as Tori listened to her mother to continue her rant and begged for her daughter to return home.

"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow morning, mom." Tori interrupted. "I love you too, bye."

She quickly hung up the call and placed her cellphone back into her pocket before putting the box on the counter and walked into the center of her new empty apartment. It wasn't a bad find and at a decent price, that is once Tori will be able to pay her share of the rent. The kitchen was much too small to her liking and that meant most of the eating would be done standing up next to the counter or outside of the kitchen. The room she looked over now would make a spacious and comfortable living room.

"That was your mom again?" Tori's roommate asked.

"Yeah, you can guess what she wanted." Tori chuckled, sitting down across from her roommate.

"She won't quit, huh?" He laughed. "I can't blame her. She's your mother and you did move a forty-five minute drive away."

Tori nodded, shifting her legs to use her legs as a rest for her chin and wrapped her arms around her shins. "I know." She mumbled. A small pause between them settled, leaving Tori to get lost in her thoughts. The conversation still buzzing in Tori's head.

The first move was a walking distance away. It didn't bother her parents, but neither did they take her decision to ditch university in hopes of pursuing her dream of singing and performing music seriously. Tori had gone through high school as a normal student, following and living up to her parents' expectations. The shroud of fear keeping her back, because she had no idea where to go with her life as a musician.

That was until she met Andre a year after graduation and the day she found he not only can sing, but can compose his own music and owned a studio. That sealed the deal with her fate and she knew music was what she wanted to work on. That didn't please her parents and while Tori knew they could have dealt with her choice worse, Tori still didn't like the pressure of having to attend university and become a more reliable career.

The move was necessary, not for just her parents to take her seriously, but for Tori to grow and do what she wanted the most. She had been able to deal with Andre better now, after her first move with him getting all the bugs fixed out. Andre now had a studio opened to him 24/7 and with a piano, so Tori didn't have to hear him play into the late hours of the night anymore. Breaking away from her thoughts, Tori glanced up at Andre over her knees.

"Hey Andre," She gently called.

"What's up Tor?" Andre carefully spoke, aware of the distraught in her voice.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Tori whispered.

Andre smiled. Tori was still scared. She still had no idea where her path can go and that was scary for anyone, including Andre. Tori had given up more than he had to. Andre had artistic and musical parents, his father owned a music shop and he's had that studio since Andre was five. His parents supported him and had nearly all the equipment he needed to compose and sing. Tori had parents that insisted she come back home and have a more 'realistic' career.

"I think that's something you need to decide for yourself." Andre admitted. "It isn't like you're alone. You have me and if you choose to no longer live with me then you have your parents who are more than happy to have you home again."

Andre scooted over, putting his hand around Tori's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. She smiled, leaning comfortably against Andre's broad shoulder. Feeling the tension between them steadily disappear, Andre released Tori and stood up to survey the rows of boxes littering their bare apartment.

"Come on, let's start unpacking."

Groaning, Tori laid down on the floor. "Let's do that tomorrow."

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Andre knowingly, asked.

"Can we get pizza?" Tori responded.

Chuckling, Andre took out his cellphone. "Alright, I got you."

"Love you~" Tori grinned.

* * *

"I don't have to put up with this!"

Jade flinched at the sound of shattered glass. She's never experienced her parents' arguing reach to a physical level, other than yelling and cursing. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a second, Jade forced herself to ignore the fighting a cross the hall from her bedroom. The tension in her body noticed as she rolled on her side, back toward the door.

"Oh, and I have to put up with your inexcusable behavior because I'm your wife?!" Jade's Mother shouted.

Stomping echoed through the hall, with the clicking of her mother's hells a second off, as she followed her husband. The bedroom door to her parents' room opened before briskly slamming shut. The romping was muffled through the door, followed by thumping, but not another sharp crack of glass, smacking against the wall. Three seconds of silence, the door opened again and the stomping became a lot more clear, tailored with the sound of her mother's voice, demanding her husband listen to her.

"We've been married for twelve years! I've been a dedicated and hard working father to you and our children. That has never been enough for you!" Jade frowned. She couldn't agree with anything he had said, other than being hardworking, but that was putting it nicely. Her father was a greedy businessman and rich. He worked because he wanted more money, not because he had to.

"Our children never had a decent father and I never had an honest husband since the day you started working for that company." Jade's Mother explained.

"I'm done with this conversation. I'm staying at our vacation home tonight." Jade's Father sighed.

Jade's hand, resting flat against her bed curled into a tight fist, bunching the sheets into her iron-grip, as she listened to her father quickly race down the stairs. The sound of his polished and shiny Italian leather shoes, that Jade always hated, died down half way through the second flight of stairs.

That familiar clicking sound, came after as her mother walked down the hall and the bedroom door opened again. The house now filled in a tense and uncomfortable silence. Jade had never gotten used to the fighting, but she stopped letting her parents know that. Her father didn't care the most, being that he was always so busy with meetings, sales, and other work-related issues that were far more important than his own family.

A minute into the silence, her parents' bedroom door opened and the pair of heels sounded off once again, with the dull rattle of wheels behind it. Jade listened carefully to the heels tap down the steps and the rattle of the wheels gone at the similar length as her father's footsteps.

Blankly, Jade stared at her dark green wall, her eyes drifting to the shelf above that was littered with interestingly shaped and colored bottles and other miscellaneous objects. When she settled her gaze on to the skull next to a black candle, a dull thump next to her brought her attention back to her bed.

"Jade?" A small voice whispered.

Cringing and rolling on to her side, desperately trying to ignore the annoying high-pitched voice on the other side of her bedroom door, Jade pulled her quilt over her head. Disrupting the two second silence, a knock erupted from her door.

"Jade!" The pounding increased in sound.

Nearly about to snap, Jade roused from her bed and marched over to the door and yanked it open. A blonde-haired boy, with matching blue eyes gasped, startled.

"What?!" Jade shouted.

Stumbling to get out his words, the frightened boy opened his mouth and yelped. Jade sighed. Gulping back his fear, the youngster gained courage to speak again.

"M-Mom said you're supposed to take care of me when she leaves!" He whined.

Jade groaned. "This house has seven maids they can get you whatever you want. That's what they're getting paid for. Now leave me alone!"

Taking a hold of the doorknob, Jade rushed to slam it shut, but left enough room for her brother to wedge his foot between the door. Watching his sister release the door, he pushed it open.

"The maids won't play games with me. I don't want to stay in my room alone! Besides, there's a creepy truck outside. It hasn't gone away."

Jade scoffed. "Ethan you're such a big baby."

"No I'm not!" Ethan frowned. "Mom said you can't call me that anymore."

Fed up with their conversation, Jade slipped on her boots and exited the room, pushing Ethan as she passed him. The shove meant to only rattle him, had caused him to bump into the wall and trip due to his lack of strength and balance. Jade glanced back when she heard the weight of his chubby body thump to the floor.

She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. Jade blamed his lack of balance and coordination on his parents, especially her mother, who took it upon herself to spoil him. The amount of babying Ethan had daily turned him into a whiny, needy, weak, and sensitive runt that Jade could do without. She's kept her interaction with the 11 year old to a minimum for her sanity.

Jade quickly raced through the first two stairs, ignoring the maids that greeted her and walked out the grand foyer. Squinting toward the fence, Jade couldn't make out anything beyond the distance the porch lights produced.

"Is there a problem Ms. Jade?" Albert, her family's long time and loyal butler, softly asked. He looked out across the porch then back to Jade. "Is there somewhere you need to go? Should I call your chauffeur?"

"That isn't necessary." Jade declined. "I'm going out for a walk."

Albert raised a curious thick white brow. "Your mother requested that I specifically not allow you to leave at this hour." He announced. Slowly, a warm smile came across his wrinkled and aging face, causing the folds around his eyes to increase. "But, that will be our secret. Please return safely to your bedroom within ten minutes."

"Thanks Albert." Jade smiled, walking down the porch.

She heard the oak wooden double doors to her house close when she reached the last step. Jade had liked Albert the most out of the entire staff. He was the oldest, but that never hindered him in his work attending to the door when guest came and keeping house parties running smoothly when her mother had friends visit.

Albert had always made time to make Jade and Ethan the focus of his job. Jade spent most of her time with Albert around the time her father became too busy with work to stay home. He was always caught up in business trips or long hours at the office.

The only solid male figure in her life was Albert and that was what made her respect him. He always had time for Jade and he tried to guide her into the path he felt was most fit to her nature, something her parents would never understand. The only thing Jade would miss if she chose to finally leave was Albert, everything else was just a bad memory.

Reaching the front gate, Jade got a clearer view of the vehicle Ethan had claimed to see. This time he wasn't making it up. Ethan had a lot of irrational fears and worries at night, especially when their mother wasn't home to assure him and cuddle him to sleep.

He had tried to get Jade to comfort him when he was younger, but Jade had made it clear the instant he started to show any signs of attachments or expectations of motherhood from her. She was his older sister, but that didn't mean she had obligations to him. Jade expected him to take care of himself when their parents weren't home, much how Jade had been left to live at home before Ethan was born.

Pressing the button marked _'open'_ on the key pad etched on to a brick post, Jade watched the truck's light in front of the house flicker to life and the engine fill the silence with a gentle purr. Jade walked on to the side walk. The passenger window opened, revealing a handsome brown-eyed, grinning young man.

Jade examined the stubble on his face briefly before looking the inside of the car over. She reached out to the items hanging off the review mirror above the car's dashboard. A pair of dusty and gray shrunken heads.

"You kept these?" Jade questioned.

"Of course, it's the best gift I got." He responded, pointing to the gold and diamond-covered bracelet. "I see you still like mine."

Removing her hand from the door and tucking it behind her back, Jade stood up, with a stoic expression in place. The glare didn't faze the man inside, keeping his grin as he made eye-contact with Jade.

"What do you want Beck?" Jade demanded.

"I'm just checking on you." He admitted. "Cat told me what happened." Jade grunted. She could never expect Cat to keep a secret, let alone her personal business when Jade needed someone to talk to. "You know you can talk to me."

Although Beck had proven himself worthy of Jade's trust, there were things Jade had felt Beck didn't need to know. She had been trying to be more on her own. She had become too reliable on him and his stability.

But Jade still needed Beck, to some degree, she need his support, and as dim-witted Cat liked to act, she knew Jade needed Beck to. It was that need for moral support that made situations between them more difficult after the break up. Beck sighed.

"Jade, just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean I can't still be there for you." Beck advised. "I don't want you completely out of my life."

Jade defensively crossed her arms over her chest. "There isn't anything you can do. Once this is sorted out I'm going to leave."

Beck gulped. "Are you serious? Don't you think that's a little too quick to decide? Where will you go?"

Feeling the rage inside her begin to boil over, Jade took a step back. "This conversation is done. Go home Beck."

Watching her begin to retreat back behind the six feet black fence, Beck got out of the car and rushed on to the sidewalk.

"Jade, wait." He leaned against the hood of his truck. "Let's go for a drive. It won't be long. I promise."

Her options were limited, but her mind was made up the second he asked. Spending the night cruising around town with Beck all night was a lot better than staying home and having to listen to her brother whine because she refused to watch cartoons with him or sing him to sleep.

Not wanting to look weak or desperate, Jade remained silent, letting the silence between them unnerve Beck. Unable to bare the lack of conversation and Jade's icy exterior, Beck cleared his throat to talk again before Jade stomped over to the truck and opened the passenger seat. She comfortably settled inside, with the seat-belt across her shoulder. Beck grinned, taking a seat behind the wheel.

* * *

With a content sigh, Tori leaned back against the floor, glancing at the pizza box in front of her with only three slices of pizza left. Andre closed the box, seeing that they were both full and picked it up to make his way into the kitchen. Tori groaned, realizing the stacks of boxes they had to open.

"We have so much stuff to unpack." Tori whined.

From the kitchen, Tori picked up the sound of a text tone from behind her. Andre pulled his cellphone out from his pocket. She watched him smile before putting his cellphone down.

"What?" Tori questioned.

"I just got invited to a party tonight. You wanna come?" Andre responded.

"I can't. I still have to unpack the rest of my clothes." Tori declined.

"It's just a house party. We're having a BBQ. It'll be fun. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." Andre pleaded.

Wondering for a moment if Tori wanted to be surrounded by a house of people she had never met, Tori gave her apartment another glance. The packing could wait. Tori looked down to her clothing, faded and covered in paint stains from the last move.

"I'll go change." Tori agreed, racing across the room to pick up a small duffel bag and went into an equally empty bedroom.

* * *

Beck slowed down his truck a foot back from Jade's house and turned off the car. He looked back at Jade with a grim smile in place. The drive had done little to ease Jade's current mood, while she was less angry it would easily pick up again the second she went back home. Beck noticed Jade lifted her arm to wipe a tear, while he didn't hear a single sob or whimper from her and her back was turned toward him, Beck knew Jade was sad.

As much as she wanted to lash out at the next closest human and tried so hard to push her brother, her parents, and even Beck away she was miserable. Jade was afraid, but Beck would never dare to tell her, knowing full well how it would cause Jade to lash out.

Silently, Beck put a hand on to Jade's back and ran his hand against her shirt in a comforting circular motion. He felt her back shake and twitch as she took a deep and uneven lungful of air.

"We're here for you Jade." Beck reminded. "Cat, me, Albert, we care about you and we're not going anywhere."

Beck put up a wider smile to keep his own anguish at bay. He liked Albert. The only man in the West Household that liked Beck and encouraged their relationship the second the two started dating. When the muscles on Jade's shoulder blades began to ease up, Beck put his hand back on to the wheel of the truck.

Leaning back into his seat, Beck let out a heavy sigh of his own. He knew seeing Jade again could upset Jade and even make me feel much more hopeless than his life already was, but Jade needed someone and he hadn't seen Jade in six months. He didn't want to drop Jade back home, but he knew following his impulse wouldn't be any helpful either.

Jade only wanted to run away to spite her parents and anger always outweighed logic and Beck had always been a more grounded man. Essentially, Beck had nothing to lose, he's lost everything once high school ended and their relationship died after just two years of a relationship, while Jade had so much. A beautiful home, a wealthy family, she had the support Beck lacked financially, but her parents were stubborn and never saw eye-to-eye with her the second she revealed her future dreams.

She didn't turn out to be the daughter they wanted and nor was she the chaste woman they would like. Jade was unsightly and crude to her father's standards, but Beck knew she was more than that the day they met. She had so much to offer and so much talent. Jade deserved the best and Beck wouldn't be able to support her, let alone himself with the job he had. Restless, Beck ran a hand through his hair with another heavy sigh. He dug into his jean pocket and glanced at his cellphone.

"I got invited to dinner. We would love to see you there too. Why don't you come?" Beck offered.

With a sharp sniffle, Jade sat up. "I have to pass." She opened the door and retreated quickly behind the front gate fence.

"Good night Jade." Beck responded, waving and started the car.

He watched Jade disappear behind a shrub and fade into the darkness. Flicking on the headlights, Beck pulled his truck on to the road and drove away in heavy silence. The only thing on his mind tonight was an ice cold beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori had to admit, Andre's friends were a little strange. But they were inviting to Tori nonetheless and she was starting to warm up to them the more she interacted with them. Tori was first introduced to a slinky, nerdy, and curly-haired guy with thick-framed glasses named Robbie.

He was awkward when he spoke and the times Tori was alone with him there was mostly silence between them. His weak social skills left an uneasy vibe that left him memorable in his own uncomfortable way.

Robbie's girlfriend, Cat, was just as equally memorable and less awkward. Overlooking the times she was a ditz and spoke too much about her crazy brother's instances and shared random thoughts that were never complete sentences or ideas. Cat was forgetful and a naive type of person who lived in her head, but was friendly and the most excited to meet Tori. Her small stature enhanced her cuteness as she spoke enthusiastically of things like kittens and puppies, or anything she deemed adorable.

The longer Tori spent time with Robbie and Cat the more Tori wondered how Andre had become friends with any of them. Andre was a calm and cool guy. A smooth talker and had an easy time talking with girls to get them on a date with him. Robbie was a nervous wreck that couldn't keep the zipper to his pants up and spoke in outdated slang from the 50's.

In short, Andre was what Robbie wanted, but lacked the ability to obtain it. Cat was a giddy girl with a strong love for pink, cute, fluffy things and red velvet cupcakes, which Tori was told was the entire reason Cat had decided to dye her hair that striking and bold shade of red.

Clearly Andre had the smarts Cat lacked. Tori enjoyed their company nonetheless, their oddities aside. The questions and conversations easily died out the second plates of BBQ flavored ribs and steak were passed around. With the exception of Cat, who had no desire to eat meat of any kind and prepared vegan meals of her own.

Ready to bite into a rib, Tori heard the backyard door open. She nudge Andre, staring at the guy that stood against the door. Andre was the first to stand up and greet the dinner's new addition, Cat and Robbie following suit.

"It's good to see you man." Andre greeted, turning back to Tori. "Tori, this is Beck."

Beck smiled with a wave. "Hey, how's it going?"

Seeing her opportunity, Cat squealed and jumped up to pull Beck into a hug that left him hunching forward, nearly knocked off balance.

"I thought you weren't going to come!" Cat shouted, giving Beck one last squeeze before releasing him.

Rubbing the pain away from his neck and patting down his hair, Beck regained his posture. "I said I would come. I was just held up."

Watching Cat's smile shift and her eyebrows arched up and push together at the center of her forehead into a concerned frown, the vibe between the group began to dampen. Tori had only met Cat a few hours ago and they were nowhere near close friends, but she knew the frown on Cat's face didn't belong.

"Did you..." Cat mumbled.

Beck shook his head with an apologetic smile in place. "Not this time Cat."

Tori scanned the group, watching their faces hold a stern expression of their own. The welcoming and happy atmosphere between everyone gone. Robbie shuffled his feet over to Cat before putting an arm around her shoulder. Exhaling, she rested her head against his chest.

"Hey, uh, let's get a couple of drinks." Andre suggested, rushing over to the cooler beside the table.

Tori watched everyone's mood shift. Cat sluggishly released her hold on to Robbie, who trailed behind his girlfriend in the same silence. Finding that it was not her place to ask any further questions, Tori silently made her way back to her seat.

"Yeah, Let's eat. I'm starving." Beck encouraged, a hopeful smile in place. He outstretched an open hand in Andre's direction.

Nodding, Andre picked up a can of beer and tossed it in Beck's direction. He placed it on the table just as the second can was thrown in his direction. The cold and wet aluminum opened with a sizzle and Beck took a long gulp. Tori carefully watched everyone as they settled into their seats. The burn of curiosity eating away at her gut. She will have to ask Andre when they get back at home. The can of beers were swiftly passed around.

* * *

A gentle tap the following morning startled Jade from her sleep. Carefully stretching out the tense muscles of her limbs first, Jade yawned. The tapping continued. Brushing aside black wavy hair, Jade sat up.

"What?" Jade groaned.

"Jade, your mother request you join her for breakfast this morning before you get ready for your ballet lesson." Albert announced.

Jade let out a heavy sigh, rubbing away the sleep clouded around her head. She didn't expect her mother to return so early. With last night's encounter, Jade wanted nothing to do with human interaction, especially with her father. She normally hated speaking with other people, with very few exceptions, but she could use the isolation to get a better grasp of herself after her talk with Beck. Debating if she should ignore her mother's order, or go down to eat, Jade's stomach grumbled, putting an end to her choices.

"I'll be down in five minutes." Jade agreed, listening to Albert walk away from her door.

Walking into her bathroom and looking over her ruffled hair, Jade silently reminded herself that she was coming down for breakfast only because she was hungry and wanted nothing to do with any of the mother-daughter bonding time her mom had in mind. Jade was much more cranky when she was hungry. Fixing and styling the black and blue streaks of hair as best as she could, Jade brushed her teeth and dashed out her bedroom.

Reaching the second floor, Jade was greeted by maids, bustling throughout the mansion to clean and organize the bedrooms. She noticed the kitchen door open just as a chef hurried out with a cart in hand. He greeted Jade before he entered the dinning room across from the kitchen. Jade followed several seconds after.

Stationed at the long, square-shaped table, decorated with fifteen chairs at its side, Jade's mother smiled as Jade settled for the chair three spaces away from Ethan. He glanced at Jade for a second and briskly turned back to his plate of pancakes, fearing that they would make eye-contact.

"Good morning Jade." Her mother smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"No." Jade boldly answered, staring at her empty plate with a scowl.

The chef sensing her unsettling tension, quickly scattered to her side to fill her plate with a stack of waffles, eggs, and bacon. She hovered a hand over her plate when he was about to place down two pieces of toast. The cylinder-shaped cup to her right was filled with orange juice and a porcelain cup of black steaming coffee was stationed to her left. Jade watched the chef drop two sugar cubes inside then walked away to refill Ethan's cup and asked if he wanted more pancakes.

Watching her mother's smile disappear and her posture stiffen, Jade started to regret the attitude in her response. Her mother cleared her throat before trying to smile again. "Well, Jade, I -"

Jade's grip on her fork tightened. "Where were you?"

Another wave of regret kicked at Jade's gut. As excepted, her anger got the best of her and that always led to her speaking without consideration of the outcome. Jade had always spoke her mind, especially when it came to her feelings such as anger and she became impulsive if the urge was strong enough.

Yet, when it came to her mother and civil conversation Jade had tried to be more careful with her words, but her emotions got the best of her. Glancing around the dinning room, Jade disrupted the four seconds of silence. "Where is dad?"

She didn't expect that question to make the knot in her stomach tighten. Jade's mother curtly cut away a triangle piece of her waffles. The argument from last night was another thing hard for Jade to shake, considering it made her feel some sort of discomfort.

She would sometimes make sure her parents knew she was aware of their failing marriage. But, like the past few months, neither of her parents dared to sit her down and talk to Jade about it. Nervously, Jade's mother sighed and put on another straining smile.

"Your ballet lesson has been moved to noon instead of three." Her mother informed.

Jade raised her pierced brow. "What about my tutors?"

Not that she enjoyed the entire idea of having to be home-schooled, but all her lessons gave her the opportunity to spend little time with her parents. Jade enjoyed ballet much more than her English and Math tutor. She even enjoyed piano lessons as those two classes would be one of the few that her parents deemed acceptable when it came to creative arts.

"I've canceled all your tutoring lessons. I booked the rest of the day with Ethan, you, and I at the resort."

Jade nearly found it impossible to swallow the piece of bacon she was munching on. From her right, Ethan giddily clapped. Jade frowned seeing the smudges of strawberry against his round rosy cheeks. Jade's mother grinned. The only good thing Jade had been looking forward to had went up in flames.

"Now, finish eating quickly, so you can begin your lesson on time Jade." Her mother advised.

With a grunt, Jade cut a large piece of her waffles and shoved it into her mouth. She glared at her mother for a second before eating the rest of her meal in a frown.

* * *

"Hey Tor, you're up early." Andre pointed out, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What's the rush?"

Holding up a gray and black piece of paper, Andre easily spotted the sections of yellow circles around a cluster of help wanted ads. Folding the flimsy newspaper into squares, Tori stuffed the paper into her back pocket.

"I promised I would get a job near the end of the month if I'm going to be living here." Tori rambled, hastily putting together a light meal to start her job hunt. "I'm going to stick up to my word."

Relaxed and enjoying his bowl of cereal, Andre watched Tori scatter about the kitchen gathering together her meal while checking over the items she needed to get out the house and start her interviews. Scarfing down the first piece of toast, Tori took a hold of her orange juice and chugged half of it down. She finished her last piece before drinking the rest of her juice.

"Don't wait up for me tonight!" Tori yelled, rushing out the door.

"Good luck!" Andre called just as the apartment door slammed shut.

* * *

Jade hated the resort. Granted, there were many things Jade hated and many would be an understatement. The list of things Jade hated meant she found nearly nothing enjoyable. However, she's taken the time to put several things on the top of that list she deemed hateful enough and A High-end resort was on the top of the list along with the Country Club her father took her to several times when she was thirteen.

Jade couldn't stand any resort. The vibe of the rich and spoiled teens that came with their parents who felt entitled to have everything they wanted infuriated her. The conversations were fake just as much as their laughs and Jade could never find a way to fit in, not that she's tried.

She knew she was going to stand out just by the choice of her hair, all black wardrobe, black and red start tattooed on her forearm, and her pierced eyebrow that always seemed to repulse all the High-rollers that walked by. Jade had wondered at one point that her mom brought her here to punish her, but it was her way of trying to bond with her two children.

Pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and sighing as she saw the entrance to the Spa Resort from the side window, Jade turned away glancing at her mother with a small scowl in place. She couldn't bring it in herself to glare for long when she saw the excited smile on her mom's face as the limo began to slow down. Ethan's laugh caught Jade's attention as he bounced in his seat leaning against his mother's arm.

The side door opened and Jade was the first one to step out. She watched the chauffeur run to the trunk swiftly placing their luggage on the floor before closing it. Jade nearly blew a gasket when her mother had told her they would be spending the two weeks at this resort. Of course, leave her mother to tell Jade the news when she was already in the car because there would be no other way Jade would come in if she had not been told the stay was only a day long.

Her mother's only reasoning to why it would be so long was to try and reunite the family and their bond, but Jade couldn't see the logic in any of that working since her father wasn't here. But she didn't bother to remind her mother of his absence because Jade was sure she was aware, but couldn't find it in herself to accept it.

Jade watched one of the resort workers take her family's luggage on to a dolly and leave as Jade's mother took a hold of Ethan's hand before she walked to the reception desk. Staying behind and crossing her arms, Jade examined the resort in frustration. She turned to the valet parking desk where the valet guy smirked at her and winked. Jade scoffed and marched her away to the desk in disgust. There is no way she's going to last a day here, let alone two weeks.

* * *

Grunting, Tori ran a hand through brown wavy hair and leaned against the nearest brick wall with a frown. Retrieving the folded paper from her back pocket, Tori drew a large red X over the last of her circled job ad. The job opportunities she could get within walking distance were either not hiring, or had told her they would call her back once she finished filling out an application. That most likely meant Tori would be out of a job.

Disappointed, Tori stuffed her ad paper back into her pocket and took out her cellphone. Andre always knew a way to cheer her up and at this moment Tori wanted anything to distract her from the failure of her job hunt. She could get back home and begin unpacking. Less than a minute after her text, the cellphone screen lit up with a text in return.

_**Andre Harris**_

_Come down to the shop_

Quickly tapping her fingers across her cellphone touch screen, Tori pressed send.

_**Tori Vega**_

_I'll be there in five_

Swiftly before Tori could put her phone away, another text came through her screen.

_**Andre Harris**_

_I just might have a job offer for you_

Tori smiled, feeling the weight and fear on her shoulders wash away. This she had to hear.

* * *

Jade hated her stay as the day carried on. She had tagged along to have her usual spa treatment with her mother, while Ethan was left with a nanny at the Resort. It was one of the few times he didn't complain when he was being left with someone to watch after him. He had quite a few friends from the passed years he's come and visited.

It meant one less headache to Jade, but that still didn't make her time with her mother any better. She couldn't stop talking and trying to do anything she could to get Jade to speak and open up to her. Jade had little to say. Anything nice that is, but she did have a higher respect for her mother and she made things between them a lot less awkward than her dad who was much too stern and proper.

The chatter eventually got less irritating half way through their massage until they both passed out. The rest of their treatment sped up, being that Jade's mom stopped talking since she woke from her massage and laid back in the sauna still groggy from her nap. Dinner had come around and it was one of Jade's less enjoyable events. There were rules and etiquette that had to be followed and it was one of the few times where Jade's mother was very strict about, especially when they had dinner at the resort with the friends she's made.

Jade was to wear something less depressing and dark and be more lively and kind. Looking over her deep blue dress she wore and adjusting the straps and contemplating if she should cover the amount of cleavage her v-neck dress exposed, Jade spun away from her full-length mirror and walked out her room. The dress would have to do. At least it was similar in shade, so Jade didn't feel as out of place wearing something of color. The cleavage will just have to be something her mother would have to deal with.

"Jade, will you -" Jade's mother frowned as she noticed the opening of Jade's dress. "That isn't a suitable dress for yo-"

"I'm 21 mother." Jade sneered. "I'm old enough to legally drink."

Looking over Jade's appearance one last time, her mother exhaled and turned around to tread down the hall. Satisfied with her small triumph, Jade followed after her mother in a lighter mood. She watched her mom knock on her room door and Ethan stepped out decked in a gray and white suit with his blond locks slicked back and parted at the side. Jade's mother squeal and praised Ethan before covering his face with kisses and took a hold of his hand. Jade groaned, impatiently.

"Don't you both look stunning." Jade's mother grinned and continued to walk through the hall. "Come, let's enjoy dinner."

Reaching the restaurant, Jade and her family were walked over to their tables and menus were gently placed in front of them. Jade had already knew what she wanted and left the menu on the table. However, she had instantly picked it back up once she noticed the group of snobby rich blondes that made their way to her table, hoping to not have any type of eye-contact with them to avoid a conversation.

"Jean?" One woman in a red dress called.

Jade rested her head on to her hand, still using the menu for cover. She heard the sound of her mother's voice and the group of five broke into conversation. Jade stopped listening the second her mother's name was called, but it was difficult to block out the fake airy laughs that came from the other side of her menu as the conversation dragged on.

"Come, please, sit!" Jean insisted. "Jade, sit up right and put that menu away."

Jade scowled, doing as told and accidentally made eye-contact with the guy to the left of her. He was a little older, in his mid 20's at least with green eyes and clean and primed hair. He smiled at Jade, flashing his unusually white teeth before winking at her.

"Hi." He greeted. "My name's Jeffery."

"I'm not interested." Jade responded, through clenched teeth.

"Hello Jade!"

For once, Jade had never been so happy to be interrupted. She looked up to see a familiar brown-eyed, smiling, and red-haired waitress. She waved at Jade before turning to Ethan and her mother, giving the same loud and joyful greeting, followed by a wave.

"Cat, I didn't know you were working today." Jade replied. "I haven't seen Robbie anywhere."

"Today is his day off, but he'll be in tomorrow. I'll tell him you said hi." Cat answered, keeping her same goofy smile in check. She dug into her apron pocket and took out a small notebook with a pen. "What can I get you?"

Ethan was the first to speak. Jade watched everyone around the table place their orders and Cat expertly write them down. Cat had made the resort somewhat deal-able for Jade, when the two of them were able to talk. Cat did work here after all and she had plenty of other people to attend to, much to Jade's dislike. With Jade around she was able to protect Cat from jerks and spoiled kids who would belittle Cat if she made a mistake. Jade had done it enough that she had yet to see anyone treat Cat like an idiot child, but when Jade wasn't around it was hard to know if that level of respect for Cat stayed.

"What would you like Jade?" Cat asked, turning back to her friend.

"The usual." Jade answered, handing her menu over.

Cat quickly scribbled on her notebook and nodded. She gave everyone one last smile before leaving. Jade scanned the table, seeing that her mother was too busy entertaining their guest to say anything to Jade about Cat like she always did. Jade was grateful.

Not that her mother hated Cat, it was her father who never agreed to Jade's friends, mostly because they were poor or middle class people that he felt Jade was too good for. But her father had many expectations of Jade that she never could quite fit the bill to his ideal views. Jade's mother was nice to her friends and even tolerated Robbie, but Jade hated talking about her friends with her mother.

Jade knew her mother wouldn't be able to really understand the reasoning to her choice of friends. The common interest they shared was never something her mother wanted for Jade. It wasn't that she felt Jade was too good for them, but rather Jade had the potential for something more stable, but her mother was much more supportive. Enough so to talk Jade's dad into letting Jade take both ballet and piano lessons. It made tutoring less tedious.

* * *

Tori had only visited Andre's music shop twice. It was too far out of her way when she was living with her parents to come over regularly. The two visits Tori was to help Andre record. The store had a recording studio in the back that they were both allowed to use once the store closed.

His parents had been nice enough to allow them full access. When Andre had spent most of his days helping his dad run the store the other half of his day was recording the rest of the night when he had enough inspiration to make a song. As far as Tori knew, Andre didn't have the time to produce and nor did he come up with a new song because he had always come to Tori to ask for her help in creating vocals for his music. Tori couldn't figure out why he would want her to come meet him here unless he was offering her a job at the shop.

The ringing from the set of bells above the music shop door announced Tori's arrival. Andre looked over from the counter of the register. Walking deeper into the store, Tori saw a familiar bush of curly brown hair that belonged no other to Robbie at the counter. He turned around, readjusting the thick frames of his glasses on his nose and waved.

"Hey, Tori!" Andre called, watching his roommate enter.

Cutting through an isle of old records, Tori made her way to the cash register.

"Hey, hi Robbie." Tori greeted. "So, what's your plan to get me a job?"

Andre smiled and wrapped his arm around Robbie's shoulder before pulling him closer to him. He patted Robbie's chest, causing him to flinch.

"Robbie has a job for you." Andre announced.

"That hurt!" Robbie whined, rubbing his chest and removing Andre's arm from his shoulder.

Confused, Tori raised a brow in Robbie's direction. "I'm not following."

She had barely knew Robbie a day. Their friendship hadn't even started. Robbie stood up tall, feeling the ache in his chest wash away. While still unsure of such an option, Tori looked over to Robbie, curious to what he had to offer.

"Well, it isn't up to me to hire you, but where I work could potentially get you a job." Robbie clarified.

"What type of job?" Tori asked.

"As a waitress." Robbie said. He noticed the frown spread to Tori's face. "Wait, it isn't at just some small restaurant job."

Inquisitive, Tori nodded. "Go on."

"I work at a five star resort. It runs on memberships only." Robbie explained. "You can make some decent money. They pay above minimum wage. Cat works there too."

Tori knew she didn't have many choices. With the rate of rejections she got today while searching for a job she wasn't sure if she would be able to land a job by the end of the month to keep her end of the deal and help pay her share of the rent. The last thing Tori wanted was to ask her parents for the money, or have to return home, having proved them right to her choice of career. Tori needed the money and nor was she in a position to be picky with what she got either.

"Okay. I'm in." Tori agreed. "Where do I go to apply?"

"I'll get Cat to set you up. She's been there long enough to get some leeway with getting new hires." Robbie responded. "Let's exchange numbers."

Taking out their own cellphones, Tori quickly typed down Robbie's number in turn with her own contact information and Cat's. Putting down her phone and feeling much more at ease, Tori looked up at Robbie then back to Andre with a smile.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of you mind helping me close up, so we can finish unpacking?" Andre requested.

"Sure Andre." Tori smiled.

* * *

"Did everyone enjoy their meal?" Cat asked, gathering empty dishes from the table.

"It was wonderful, thank you." Jean commented. She dug into her purse and held out a few folded bills. "For you dear. Thank you."

Flashing a bigger goofy smile, Cat took the cash and stuffed it into her pocket. "Thank you Mrs. West!"

Cat continued to pick up the rest of the dishes and tried to balance them with her right arm. She got around to Jade's side and glanced down to the pale hand the wrapped around her wrist. She briefly looked to Jade and felt her hand slide down her wrist and cup around her palm. The contact was quick and Jade had sat back in her chair, resuming the same dull and angry expression as she watched and heard the conversation around the table. Cat left once all the dishes were taken and entered the kitchen. She placed the dishes into the sink before she looked down to her left hand.

Opening her palm, Cat looked at the folded piece of paper that rested in the center of her hand and opened it.

_Meet me at 9 tonight. Same place._

The note was stuffed into her pocket and Cat rushed out the kitchen to attend the rest of her tables.

* * *

Tori groggily walked through the rows of empty boxes, squinting as she made her way into the kitchen, slowly trying to adjust to the light change. She ran a hand through her hair before scratching the back of her head and lazily tried to pat down the wild flare of ruffled hair afterward. Andre glanced at her from the kitchen counter and took one last spoonful of his cereal before outstretching his hand in Tori's direction when she entered the kitchen. She lightly bumped into his hand and looked down, feeling more alert to see a cup of coffee in his hands.

Silently, Tori took the offering and took a sip. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against the counter and examined their apartment. The late hours of organizing and unpacking had started to pay off. The kitchen was completely organized and a table with chairs was set up. They didn't have any pots, being that Tori lacked the skill to cook anything without burning it, and Andre's cooking skills were basic.

Tori's eyes settled out into the living room. Before either of them decided to head to bed they agreed to take out the TV, which laid in the center of the room without a table underneath and a couch in front of it. They didn't have any cable set up yet, so neither of them could watch anything, but having it out made the house feel less empty and a lot more comfy. The ghost town vibe it gave long gone.

"This place is really starting to fill out nicely." Tori noted.

Andre nodded. "Uh huh, we should have everything done by the end of today."

A sharp beep sounded from Tori's pocket. She took several gulps before putting her mug down and taking a look at her phone.

"Oh, hey it's Cat!" Tori smiled. "She says she can definitely get me a job."

"Alright, cool. Ask her where you should meet her."

Another beep emitted from the phone. "You don't mind giving me a ride to her place this afternoon, do you?" Tori asked.

"I'll give you a ride." Andre agreed.

"Thanks Andre." Tori grinned, pulling him into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori was astonished. Less than twenty-four hours Cat had got on the phone with the manager and had been persuasive enough to allow Tori a chance to work today with Cat at the resort. It had been an agreement that Tori's first day would be a trial for her manger to see if Tori had the skill to follow up to the resort's standards. The resort had quite a reputation to look up to and that meant all the staff members had to exceed the demands of the resort's reputation.

The trial would be a night shift. A shift Tori had not been used to working with, but being that she had long finished high school the hectic work hours would only be the beginning of her job. Cat had went over the basic standards with Tori in the car. The rest would be on the job training that Cat would assist.

Tori was speechless when she got her first glimpse of the resort. The pay would be nicely enough to help Tori pay for this month's rent in no time. Cat was nice enough to lend her one of her white polo shirts and a set of beige pants. Tori was shown the back door that staff members were expected to exit and enter from at all times, so long as they were employed by the resort. Then she was handed her apron.

Tori was briefly told the table orders and floor lay out. By the time Cat had brought her to the kitchen and showed her where orders were to be placed and picked up Tori felt a wave of fear hit her. Of all the jobs she's taken, a waitress was something not on her resume. A clang of pots startled Tori from her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked.

"Oh, yeah, I...got this." Tori muttered.

Cat leaned up and pulled Tori into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll help you." Cat securely tied her own apron around her waist. "Let's go."

"Hey Cat." Tori interrupted. She turned around. "Thanks again for getting me this job. I really needed it."

Cat grinned. "No problem Tori. We're friends now! And friends help each other out." Cat rushed out the door attending to her first table.

Tori felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She swiftly pulled it out, using her right hand to shield the phone from any workers.

_**Andre Harris **_

_Good luck on your first day! :)_

_**Tori Vega**_

_Thanks! :) _

With an exhale, Tori put her phone away and stepped out of the kitchen prepared for the long shift ahead of her.

* * *

Jade had enough of this resort. The only time of enjoyment was her night spent with Cat, but that never lasted long. The only time she's seen Cat was tonight, again at her family dinner and today the restaurant was busy. Cat hadn't been her usual talkative-self. In a hurry, Jade had asked the hostess for paper and a pen. She hastily scribbled along the paper, so that her mother wouldn't catch her.

_Same time. Same place. _

Looking over her curly writing, Jade folded it two times and tucked it into her hand, waiting for Cat to return. She half-heartedly listened to the chatter around the table, faintly smiling and making eye-contact when others tried to include her into their conversation. Cat came along and Jade took that split second window to put her note into Cat's apron.

That was thirty minutes ago. Jade sighed and looked down at her cellphone. Cat was thirty minutes late. She had always been on time, especially knowing how Jade hated being stood up. She was punctual when it came to events she's thrown on her own time. Leaning against the wall, Jade crossed her arms over her chest and tapped a finger impatiently against her arm.

The next two minutes Jade decided to leave and get ready to unleash her rage on to Cat instead. There was no point in being here if Cat didn't show up to do her part. It made the situation much more difficult for Jade being here alone.

"Jade?"

Jade stood away from the wall, facing the direction where the whisper came. She took one step closer, squinting through the dark to try and pick up the faint figure of Cat's silhouette. The curtain to the left rattled.

"Damn it Cat, what took you so long?!" Jade complained.

"I'm sorry." Cat whimpered. "I had to finish cleaning up and train the new employee how to close up."

Swallowing to try and keep her rage in control, Jade glanced back at Cat before folding her arms and settling to look at the ground. She let out a heavy breath through her nose and nodded. At least Cat showed up. She didn't text her that she was going to be late, but at least she showed up rather than not coming at all. Jade took out her phone again. She still had some time left before she had to go back to her room.

"Whatever. Just clear the room for me." Jade demanded.

Cat nodded, not wanting to further frustrate Jade with anymore of her excuses. She walked out from behind the curtain and made her way down the steps to the side of the stage. The echoing of her stomping through the empty stadium caught the attention of the security guard across the room and another staff member.

"I'll close up." Cat announced.

The staff member smiled and waved. "Thanks Cat!" He yelled across the room, turning around to leave with the security guard.

There were no official staff members assigned to the ballroom. Aside from security guards that stood to watch the exits and backstage in case someone tried to stay behind after hours. Cat also knew not many people wanted to stay the extra hours to close and lock up the stadium being that it was huge and required too much work. It gave the perfect opportunity for Jade to come when she wanted time to herself with the help of Cat.

Seeing that they were completely alone, Cat ran back behind the curtain. Briskly, she took a hold of the pulley and began to unravel the curtain, splitting it apart and tucking it aside. Jade steadily walked her way to the center of the stadium, slowly examining the empty room with equally vacant chairs. She examined the spotlights to the ceiling and the private booths in each corner of the room. Unable to control the small smile forming at the corners of her mouth, Jade looked back down to the chairs and turned around.

"Thanks Cat." Jade mumbled.

The action of gratitude short, but didn't lack its level of sincerity for Cat. She smiled in return. Jade's blue eyes drew to the black grand piano to the side. Cat moved back and nodded as Jade stood in front of the stool. The piano lacked a mic, but Jade knew from the size and lack of audience the piano will be able to play perfectly and her vocals will drag the same volume.

Jade took a seat and lifted the cover over the keys. Sitting up straight, Jade's fingers ghosted over the keys and lightly tapped the first key. The tension between Jade's shoulders disappeared and any traces of her anger completely washed away. Cat eagerly watched Jade start the rhythm from the keys and felt a tingle run down her back as Jade's delicate vocals ripped through the silent ballroom.

* * *

"Cat!" Tori groaned. "I am going to kill you." Typing another text message, Tori threw her arms down, seeing that her third text was being ignored. She looked up, trying to decipher the nearest exit.

Cat had been too much of in a hurry to get Tori proper directions on which door to use when leaving the resort. The past three she's taken were already locked. She hasn't run into any of the staff to get any directions. The entire floor was nearly a ghost town and the longer Tori stayed here the longer she found how creepy this resort can be too. Going up a set of carpeted steps, Tori stopped at the top to let out another heavy breath.

"I have no idea where I'm going!" Tori cried.

Taking a quick guess to her next direction, Tori opted to go left this time. Four steps down the hall, Tori picked up the faint sound of a melody. Instantly, her feet stilled and Tori swallowed, excited to hear what she thought was the trickling ends of music. Straining her ears, Tori picked up the sounds of a piano much more clearly and trotted toward the direction of the music.

She was brought to a metal double door and peered into the square slit window. She could barely make out the room being that it was dark and the stage was dimly lit, but she could see the shape of a piano and two people next to it.

Overjoyed to discover the stage of the resort, Tori pressed her ear against the door. She smiled registering the soothing and low voice through the door accompanied by the piano. The longer Tori listened the more she realized the song was not one she's heard before from any of the popular radio stations. This had to of been a personal piece. A song someone equally as talented as Andre himself. Tori listened in awe.

The last chorus of the words rang through the door and silence engulfed the remaining rhythm of the piano. Pulling back from the door, Tori looked through the window again and watched the figure behind the piano move. She debated opening the door and complimenting the artist behind the song, followed by a string of pleas to get them to collaborate with her and Andre. The second option seemed silly.

Who would willingly agree if some nut had bust through begging for them to work with them and reveal that they had listened to the entire song that was clearly meant to be personal? But the last she heard, Andre was having a difficult time coming up with another song for them to perform and clearly whoever this was had the talent and ability to help them through the creative block.

Tori yelped and fell on to her butt as her phone rang through the silence. Fumbling to get it out of her pocket and firmly into her hands, Tori eventually had to hold it with both hands and answer the call.

"What?!" She shouted.

"Well, hello to you too." Andre rebutted. "You alright Tor?"

Gulping, Tori ducked behind the window to remain covered. "Yes! Yes I-I'm fine. Why-what is it?"

Wondering if he should question his friend's answer, or go with the flow to make Tori less flustered, Andre shrugged and decided to just ignore the start of their conversation.

"You told me to pick you up after your shift ends. Are you still at work, or should I come back another time?" Andre reminded.

Placing a shaky hand to her forehead and rubbing away the start of sweat, Tori let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, right." Tori remembered. "I forgot. Yeah, I'll meet you outside. Just...just as soon as...I know how to get out of here."

"You got lost, didn't you?" Andre replied.

"Yes, okay I got lost!" Tori yelped. "This place is huge."

"I'll ask Robbie to come get you."

"Thank you!" Tori sighed, relieved.

"Just text him where you are." Andre agreed.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Using the door for support, Tori took several deep breaths, placing a hand to her chest. When she had got her breathing under control, Tori slowly got to her feet to peek from the window again. She figured no one noticed she was watching being that the door hadn't opened yet and give her another heart attack. Instead, she was disappointed. The stage was empty and within a few seconds the remaining lights shut off, leaving the entire stadium black.

The chance to come forward and ask long gone. Tori got to her feet and shrugged. She might as well text Robbie, so that she can go home and finally sleep.

* * *

They left the ballroom in a rush. As much as Jade wanted to march over and knock the person out that was spying on them, Cat had somehow talked her into leaving before they recognized who she was. They had left through the back and Cat took care of the rest to shut off the lights and lock the doors. She offered to walk Jade to her room to spend a few more extra minutes with her. The walk had been unusual being that Cat was never quiet and Jade had always been the one to tell her to shut up when she couldn't deal with her strange rants.

"What?" Jade asked.

Cat looked back to her friend curiously. "I didn't say anything."

"Exactly." Jade added. "I know you Cat and something is on your mind. I'm giving you the chance to talk about it." A second of silence bounced between them. "Do it now before I change my mind!"

"Okay, Okay." Cat responded. Hesitantly, she tucked a finger under her chin. "It's just..." She pouted, wondering how she could talk about this with Jade without getting her rattled. "Robbie asked me to move in with him."

Jade froze. "You're kidding, right?"

Cat pouted again. "No."

Curiosity tickled at Jade. "Did you say yes?"

"No. I didn't say anything. I stared at Robbie then ran away." Cat admitted.

Jade scoffed. A typical reaction from Cat if she hasn't stopped functioning completely and just stared into space. It was a miracle how Robbie and Cat had started dating and stayed for so long too. Their relationship had been two years strong.

Jade could never see what Cat did in Robbie, but he had been decent enough to be with Cat because of how much he was willing to deal with her strangeness. He also genuinely cared and loved Cat in his own weird way. They were a match for each other. Being asked to live together was a step Jade never got with Beck, so she couldn't decided if moving in was the next logical step to do in a two year relationship or not.

"What should I do?" Cat whispered.

Jade remembered the day when Cat decided to move out and live on her own. She had done some teetering between staying or leaving for a few months at first, but eventually Cat had made up her mind and hasn't looked back since. She's been that way for three years now. Seeing that they were getting closer to Jade's room, Cat shook Jade's arm.

"Jade." She whined, using that baby-talk tone Jade hated. "What should I tell Robbie?"

"I don't know Cat." Jade honestly spoke. "Robbie is an okay...it." Cat shook her arm violently in protest to Jade's icy tone when talking about her boyfriend. "What I'm saying is, you need to see if that's what you want to do. It's just like making that decision to move out, except this time you're moving in with Robbie as a couple."

Cat released Jade's arm and frowned. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For?" Jade questioned.

"Well, you don't have -"

"I told you not to talk about it!" Jade warned. "I rather spend the remaining days of my miserable stay not talking about the things I don't have. Speaking of which, you told Beck?!"

Cat gulped, slowly taking a step back. "Well, he's known you long enough as I have and...I thought you were lonely."

"Cat, how many times do I have to tell you? Beck and I are over. We can never date, ever!" Jade explained.

Cat frowned. "Alright." Looking up into blue eyes, Cat struggled to put on a smile. "I just wished you were happy too. It isn't fair."

Refusing to show any of the inner turmoil on her face, Jade defensively crossed her arms over her chest. The last thing she wanted was to cry in a hall where anyone could see her, other than Cat. Sensing the tension, Cat dropped the subject.

"Good night Cat." Jade sternly spoke.

"Good night." Cat weakly replied.

Jade spun around, slamming the door in her wake, replacing the figure of Jade Cat was once looking at. Seeing her cue to leave Cat went her own separate way still left without any guidance and her chipper mood completely gone.

* * *

Tori woke the following day a little after noon. Her body ached, including her feet, but that was expected having been on her feet standing and walking for an eight hour shift. While aching muscles were expected on her first day, what bothered Tori the most was the amount of lack of sleep she had.

Since she's stumbled upon the ballroom, Tori couldn't get the piano and the voice behind it out of her head. Tori had spent her time trying to form a plan on how she would be able to find the musically talented person from the stage, but had nothing to run with being that she didn't even know who this singer was. She had no name to search with and had no idea of their appearance.

"Sup Tori." Andre spoke. "You look exhausted."

With a grunt, Tori dragged her feet along the floor and slammed down into the nearest kitchen chair. She had thought of telling Andre during the ride home, but put it aside when she started to question if she would see this person again. The main focus should be her job and being able to pay this coming rent. Tori put her head down on to the table in silence.

"Hey," Andre interrupted. "I know what will cheer you up. Beck invited us to his house party."

Sluggishly lifting her head from the table, Tori glanced up with a frown in place. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Awe come on. There will be food and I'm bringing my guitar. It'll be fun!" Andre bribed.

"Okay." Tori agreed.

Spending her night partying was a lot more appealing than spending another night tossing in bed with questions she hasn't been able to answer yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Andre slipped the key from the car's ignition. "What's up?" He asked, turning to the passenger seat beside him.

Tori laced fingers through her hair and pulled away from the car door. "Huh?" She mumbled, slightly dazed. "I'm fine."

"It looks like you have a lot on your mind." Andre noted.

The truth be told, Tori was exhausted with work, being unable to adjust to the crazy work hours, and constant standing and walking through out her nine hour shifts. That would be part of the issue, but she still couldn't just shake that song from her head. Tori was hoping to hear it again today and had been disappointed to find that the ballroom she managed to find again before leaving was closed.

Glancing back to Andre he put on a grim smile and shrugged. He had to take Tori's words at face value and so he stopped asking. Since the day they first moved in together, Tori had done her best to keep their friendship honest and Andre in return, but he wasn't the type of guy to force Tori to speak about her feelings.

That occasion came rarely because Andre was such a laid-back type of person. He knew eventually Tori would speak, or crack of the issue was serious and persistent, until then, Andre continued to keep his space and try to remain the best friend he could.

They exit the car, intended on enjoying the party. Andre retrieved his acoustic guitar from his trunk before meeting up with Tori at Beck's porch. Before Tori could ring the doorbell, Andre reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Raising a questioning brow in Andre's direction, he shrugged.

"He's Canadian." Andre informed.

Stepping through the door, Tori examined the small living space. It was much smaller than the place she shared with Andre. She continued to follow him through the house, zipping through the living room and squeezing through a narrow hall way that lead to the yard that was much smaller than Cat's.

Instantly, Tori picked up the aroma of grilled burgers and steak. Cat was the first to rush over and greet them in her usual cheery way. Robbie was nowhere in sight for the first time. Beck had left the grill to greet his house guess.

"Hey, you made it!" Beck offered Andre and Tori a beer, which Tori declined. "Awesome, you brought your guitar?" Beck noticed, looking down to the wooden instrument at Andre's side. "Let's hear some tunes!"

* * *

The next hour was spent singing and listening to Andre playing songs he either made in the studio or on the spot. Tori was surprised to hear the talent of Cat's strong vocals and they had all taken hurts or find ways to harmonize their voices over Andre's skilled guitar playing. Food was served, more drinks were handed out, which Tori finally accepted the third time.

Having consumed several bottles of beer, the energetic singing died down, the soothing voice of Andre's vocals replaced the others, coupled with his guitar. Seeing that the liveliness of the party had started to settle down, Beck went around collecting dishes and utensils scattered around the table. Tori had offered to help.

"You have an amazing voice." Beck commented, stacking a group of plates on top of each other.

Tori glanced back at Beck and smiled. "Thanks."

"Have you considered making a song of your own?" Beck proposed.

"I did back in high school, but it isn't as good as Andre's stuff. He's amazing." Tori admitted. "I only help make demos with Andre."

The last of the dishes were collected and the two of them made their way back into the house. Perplexed with her response, Beck looked back at Tori with a quizzical expression.

"You are gifted too." Beck insisted. "Music is your passion isn't it?"

"Ever since I was old enough to sing." Tori agreed.

Beck shrugged. "So, you should go for it. That used to be Cat's dream too. Don't let it pass by."

"Cat stopped singing?"

Beck nodded. "Her parents couldn't afford to send her to Hollywood Arts so she transferred to a regular public school and well, college was completely out of the question. She started working once she graduated high school."

"What about you? Did you want to be a singer too?"

Beck hesitated for a moment, considering if he should share his long lost dream.

"Nah, I wasn't that good. I wanted to be an actor." Beck spoke.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"My parents didn't think it was practical. So, I finished high school and studied to be a mechanic to help my dad with his auto shop. He plans to hand it over to me when he's ready to retire." Beck said. "I regret it."

They dropped the dishes into the sink, Beck insisting that he'll clean them himself, since Tori was a guest. Tori pondered about their conversation. Processing Beck's words carefully and thinking about Cat at how good she was at her job, but the amount of talent she held in her voice. She had a natural talent for singing, but she had been stuck having to work.

"You really think I'm that good?" Tori questioned.

Beck smiled. "Of course."

Wallowing in Beck's supportive words, Tori didn't notice that the gap between them was closing. She jumped, feeling a hand rest on her lower back. Gulping, Tori felt her hands began to shake.

She had only dated twice. Tori decided to put dating behind her once she found her last boyfriend Steven to be a cheat. She couldn't hold back the gasp that came with the contact of their lips. Another hand closed around her back, pulling Tori closer.

"Wait! We're supposed to knock first."

Clumsily, Beck broke apart, startled. Tori froze, still having difficulty keeping up with the situation. She gained some of her sense back to hear the doorknob jiggle.

"Robbie, it's Beck! He invited us to come over."

Tori felt a rush of fear surge through her. The pace of her heart accelerating at such a speed it had nearly drone out every other sound around her. She gulped, watching the door opened. Beck's calm nature, dissolving for the first time. An awkward smile painted his face.

"Uh...hi Jade." Beck dully spoke.

Tori spotted a bush of curly brown hair, peeking over Jade's shoulder.

"Umm...Hello." Robbie stuttered, cowardly behind Jade. "Boy, this is awkward."

Jade scoffed. Her icy blue eyes shifting to Tori for a second before pinning back on to Beck in a glare that Tori wondered how he wasn't a quivering mess. Unable to take the heating tension in the room, Tori felt a responsibility to clarify the situation.

"I..."

Beck held a defensive hand in front of Tori. "Don't." His whispered.

Jade raised a pierce brow at his gesture and scoffed. "Unbelievable."

Swiftly, Jade turned back around, angrily pushing Robbie to the ground in a grunt. With a shriek, he fell back, his arms in the air and landed on his back. Jade ignored the sharp cry of pain as she exited the house. Tori felt the pressure of guilt weigh on to her shoulders.

"Jade, wait!" Beck shouted, running after her.

* * *

Andre turned the engine to his car off and sighed. "Well?" He asked.

Tori lifted her head away from the window. He had been understanding enough to leave the party and take Tori home without question. It was fair enough to give him somewhat of an answer to Tori's urgent demand to leave.

But even if Tori wanted to tell Andre what happened she had no idea where to begin. She had no fear of being judge by Andre. Tori still had a difficult time making sense of the entire scenario.

Why had Beck kissed her? Why did she allow him? What did the kiss mean? Clearly Beck had a relationship with Jade, but was Tori willing to deal with Beck well aware of his past relationship with Jade?

And while Beck looked like a nice and handsome man, was he the type of person Tori was into? She hadn't been in the dating since for nearly two years. The questions buzzing in her head made it difficult for Tori to comprehend, much less explain or talk about with Andre, at least not yet.

"I'm really tired. Can we just go inside and talk about it another time?" Tori begged.

Andre shrugged. "It's your call."

They exit the car in silence.

* * *

Beck put his cell down onto his lap with a groan. "Jade is still not answering her phone."

He looked across to the passenger seat to Cat. She was staring in front of her with a frown on her face, nervously fiddling and stroking the ends of her red hair. Beck didn't expect it to be this difficult to find Jade. He had drove around almost the entire city and even with Robbie's help to search for Jade they both turned up empty-handed. Cat turned to Beck with a pout.

"It's probably best that Jade be left alone." Cat pondered.

"I can't do that Cat." Beck declined. "You and I both know how Jade gets when she's upset. I need to speak with her and make things right."

"Maybe the only way to make this _'right'_ is what you did tonight." Cat asked.

"The last thing I wanted was to rub dating someone else in her face like that." Beck scoffed.

"Jade is no longer your responsibility." Cat replied. "You shouldn't feel guilty anymore about why your relationship with her didn't work."

"I don't – hmm..." Beck hummed. "Thanks Cat."

"What?" Cat curious spoke.

Beck chuckled. "Nothing. Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Since the party Tori hasn't seen or heard from Beck. She hasn't been confronted by Jade either. Cat and Robbie didn't bother to acknowledge the situation. Andre knew eventually Tori would crack under the pressure and come to him. Other than that, no one knew or didn't care about last night's drama.

The lack of gossip had oddly left Tori feeling uncomfortable and a little jumpy. She came into work with a pile of questions buzzing around her head. The constant inner chatter left Tori a mess and nearly unable to function. Before her lunch break, Tori messed up two orders, and spilled an entire pitcher of soda in the kitchen. She was convinced she was going to be fired by the end of her exhausting shift.

When break came, Tori high-tailed out of the kitchen and made her way to the back. Taking the plastic bag from the communal fridge in the break room, Tori took a seat next to Cat, who was much too interested on finishing her lunch to notice Tori.

Tori pulled out her sandwich and grimaced at how plain and pathetic it was prepared. She wasn't even able to make a sandwich look appetizing. With one last side glance at Cat, Tori reached down to take a bite of her turkey and cheese sandwich. An inch away from taking her first bite, Tori let out a heavy sigh and placed it on its plastic wrapper.

"I'm sorry!" Tori shouted.

It took four seconds for Cat to realize Tori was speaking to her and staring at her, waiting for a response. Clueless, Cat looked back at Tori and dabbed a napkin at the corners of her mouth.

"What?" Cat asked.

"About what happened yesterday I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a scene at your house and I really didn't plan on kissing Beck." Tori explained, hoping Cat would understand and accept her apology and it would clear the tension between them.

"I know." Cat answered, picking up her bottled water and taking a sip. "I'm not mad."

"What?" Tori frowned. "But if you aren't mad then why is there so much tension between me and everyone?"

Cat shrugged. "We don't really question things or care about half the things that happen. The only one mad right now is Jade and it's probably best you don't talk to her." Cat replied. "She'll kill you."

Fighting a chill at the mention of facing Jade's wrath, Tori decided she had her window of opportunity to make things clear between her and Beck.

"I don't..." Tori started. "I don't like Beck. He was the one who kissed me."

Cat went back to finishing the rest of her meal. Tori intently watched her, waiting for a response. With one last mouthful of her lunch, Cat spoke again. "Okay."

"That's it?" Tori questioned. "Do you even believe me?"

"Nope." Cat admitted. "But, that's not my business. We're still friends! Except Jade. She hates your guts right now."

Utterly confused, Tori raised a questioning brow in Cat's direction before accepting their conversation as being an apology that was quickly accepted. Tori let out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks?" Tori said.

* * *

Jade returned back to the resort at dawn then spend the rest of the morning sleeping in until noon. Had it been up to her, she would have slept in until nine, but her mother had a strict and pointless rule that required Jade to be up and out of bed once the clock struck one.

And so, still weak from the lack of sleep, and fueled with rage from last night, Jade got up and was out her room in an hour. She had been too upset to eat and had decided to spend her day by the pool.

She turned her phone back on and read the 20 text messages she missed from Cat, two from Robbie, but the majority of the text were from Beck. Jade knew the ten missed calls and five voice messages were all from Beck too. Fed up with seeing the same name across her screen, Jade went to place her phone down when another text message came through.

**Beck Oliver**

_Can we talk? Please?_

Beck had to explain himself and Jade knew so, because she had always been the one to misread the situations they had when they were dating. The message could not be anymore clear. But a part of Jade's logical thoughts, hidden somewhere in the back of her head, the realization of their relationship came and reared its ugly head. They broke up years ago. Beck had a right to date someone new, much how Jade could date again herself.

As logic began to win over her thoughts and Jade's anger settled down, Jade clutched her phone.

**Jade West **

_Meet me in front of the resort at 11._

**Beck Oliver**

_:)_

* * *

Tori left her shift feeling unsettled. Not that her talk with Cat helped put her at ease and that when she was back from break Tori made a lot less fumbles, but Tori kept thinking about Jade. She had come to the party and so it was clear she was friends with Andre and Cat, and obviously Beck's ex. Tori realized that her chances of meeting Jade again would be highly probable. What was Tori supposed to say when such a situation came? Placing a hand over her mouth as she let out a wide yawn, Tori grabbed her bag and headed out the door, with no intention of stopping by the Ballroom tonight.

She zipped her way through the resort, navigating herself into the main hall with less of a struggle this time. Tori made a few bad turns, but managed to find her way back on the right path to reach the front of the hotel entrance where Robbie stood at the valley podium, chatting with Cat. Pausing at the double doors, Tori watched Robbie and Cat interact. Cat with her usual bright and happy smile, while Robbie's was much more bashful, but just as equally happy as he stared down at Cat with adoring eyes.

Delicately, Robbie dipped down and placed a soft kiss to Cat's forehead. Tori couldn't stop herself from breaking out into a mushy smile. The tender action bringing back similar acts of affection with her past boyfriends, but the memory had instantly went sour as she remembered how much of a jerk Steve was during the duration of their relationship.

Walking toward the podium, Robbie released Cat from his hug when he spotted Tori and waved.

"Hey Tori. I got Andre's text. I just parked the last car. If you're ready let's go so I can take you home." Robbie announced.

"Thanks Robbie." Tori smiled.

Tori had her moments of being understanding and being a fellow musician herself. She's pulled a few all night-ers composing or writing lyrics. The fact that Andre had been able to write again meant Tori would have her turn to help add to the song and hopefully they could start recording. At least this time Tori didn't have to stay up all night listening to a piano.

Robbie took off his name-tag and stuffed it into the front pocket of his vest. In his own geeky and organized way, Robbie had started to call out a list of task that needed to be complete before leaving for his shift. Half-way through reciting, he froze and patted frantically through his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"I-I forgot my ointment! I need it to -" Blushing, Robbie stared down to Cat, realizing Tori was here. "I'll be right back." Fishing into his pocket, Robbie yanked out his keys and handed them to Tori. "My car is a green Honda just around the hotel."

Cat left with Robbie, leaving Tori to try and figure the layout of the hotel parking lot she hasn't seen before. Shrugging, Tori walked down the front steps and continued along the trail of road, leading out of the hotel. The back of the parking lot was nearly empty, giving Tori few options to decide which car belonged to her curly-haired friend.

Tori picked up the key-chain and pressed the alarm button on the keypad. A sharp beep and a flicker of lights came to her left. She marched over to the parked vehicle, unlocking it before she reached the car.

"Hey."

Looking over her shoulder, Tori spotted a car behind her and behind the steering wheel sat Beck. He left his car to make his way over. As the distance between them closed, Tori felt a wave of panic rip through her stomach.

"U-Uh...H-What are you doing here?" Tori stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" Beck rebutted.

Flustered, Tori desperately tried to gather her thoughts and swiftly looked over her surroundings wondering if Jade would show up again unexpectedly, but this time to beat Tori to a bloody pulp. Seeing that they were alone did little to calm Tori's nerves.

"Don't worry I'm not stalking you." Beck joked, flashing another charming smile. "I came to speak with Jade."

Tori's brain was nearly at a meltdown. She couldn't figure out what was more frustrating, being alone with Beck again, or finding out Jade was here, at the place she worked no less. Beck took another step and thoughtlessly, Tori's arms stretched out, pushing at Beck's shoulders to get space.

"Th-Then maybe you shouldn't be here until Jade comes." Tori noted.

Completely stumped, Beck took a step back. "Why would I – wait, you think Jade and I are dating?"

"Well, why else would she flip out yesterday?" Tori reminded.

Beck chuckled. "She always flips out about almost everything. And just to be clear, we aren't dating anymore."

Tori gulped. "So you two used to date?"

Beck nodded. "It's been at least a year since we broke up. She just gets a little...possessive I should say about me for some reason. That's why I'm going to speak with her tonight."

"Oh well, good luck with that!" Tori abruptly spoke, turning around to try and open the car door.

Beck took a hold of Tori's wrist, catching her attention again. She turned around and gasped when Beck stepped forward and pulled Tori closer.

"I have to be honest." Beck started. "I'm really interested in you. And hopefully by speaking with Jade I can completely end what she thinks we have because I really want to start something with you."

The only thing Tori could register after such a bold statement was how close Beck's face was appearing and mindlessly Tori turned her head to the left. Beck's lips pressed against her cheek for a moment and the space between them gradually returned.

"I'm sorry I-I can't...I have to go!" Tori shouted, rapidly slipping the key into the car lock and went inside.

Disappointed, Beck walked away, sitting back into his car and scrolled the window back up. Hunched over and hiding her face into her knees, Tori let out a series of heavy sighs. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

"What can you tell me about Beck?" Tori coaxed.

The next option besides laying in bed unable to sleep and wallow in her thoughts of fear and frustration Tori decided it was a good time to tell Andre what she tried to deal with herself. Scribbling a few notes on an empty sheet, Andre pressed a few keys and placed his pencil on top of the piano.

"This sounds like it's going to be a long one." Andre declared and stretched before standing up from his stool. "I'm gonna get some hot cocoa. You want some?"

"Sure." Tori agreed.

She followed Andre out of the recording room. Gathering two mugs, a pouch of cocoa powder, and putting a kettle of water to boil, Andre leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let me guess," He replied. "He kissed you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You had the _'Oh no a boy kissed me!'_ look on you for the past two days." Andre shrugged.

"There's a look?" Tori frowned. "Whatever. That's not the point!"

"Right. Well, I can't really tell you much about him." Andre answered.

"Please? I have to know! I just..." Tori let out a frustrated groan, placing a hand to her forehead. "I saw him again today after work. He...Beck tried to kiss me again and he told me he wants to date me!"

Andre shrugged. "That shouldn't b a problem. He's single and you haven't dated since high school. Take my word for it, Beck's a good guy. A whole lot better than Daniel, Ryder, and even Steve."

Feeling frustration eat at her again, Tori couldn't stop the anger that slipped through. "I didn't ask if he's a nice guy!" She snapped. "He's Jade's ex boyfriend!"

Andre turned off the flame as the kettle whistled and poured the powdered cocoa into both mugs before putting in the steaming hot water in next. He stirred both cups for a second and handed one over to Tori.

"Do you not hear the word ex before the word boyfriend?" Andre recalled.

"I know!" Tori yelled.

Utterly lost, Andre took a sip of his hot cocoa. "I don't understand. Why are you freaking out?"

Running a flustered hand through her messy hair, Tori stared into her cup of hot cocoa in silence for a moment. By the time Andre took his third sip he was about to press her for an answer until she looked back up at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Tori questioned. "Like, something very private. As in, I haven't even told my parents or my sister."

Andre nonchalantly shrugged. "Shoot."

Tori hesitantly clutched the sides of her cup with both hands and looked down into the steaming brown liquid.

"I don't think...I don't want a boyfriend." Tori slowly replied.

"Okay, so you aren't into dating right now. I don't get why you're so-"

"I mean I'm not interested in men!" Tori screamed.

"Oh." Andre whispered, taking three slow and thoughtless sips of his cocoa. "How...When did you think you were...you know?"

"When I moved out of my parents' house after high school." Tori stated.

"When we first moved in together?" Andre mused. "How could I not know that?"

Bashfully, Tori shuffled her mug along the counter. "Remember Rene?"

Andre nodded. "Cute goth chick that came over a few times?"

"We kind of um..." Tori began to blush.

"What? You two were dating?!" Andre yelped.

Tori's face began to brighten to a vibrant hue of red. "We didn't really date. We just fooled around," She corrected. "Multiple times."

Andre staggered over, nearly spilling his hot cocoa in the process. "I hope it was in your own bed!"

"It was at her place." Tori clarified. "Are you...we're still friends, right?"

Andre put his mug down and pulled Tori into a one-armed hug. "You're stuck with me for life Tor."

Tori smiled, pulling Andre into a hug in return. Instantly, a dam of tears rushed down Tori's face.

"We're best friends Tor. I would never leave you hanging." Andre smiled.

* * *

Beck ruffled his thick locks, aggravated. He stared at his steering wheel for a second, before he glanced back to Jade, sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest with an upset expression on her face and starting ahead into a bunch of bushes.

"We have to talk eventually." Beck reminded.

Jade scoffed, before sitting in silence again. Normally, people who encountered Jade in a bad mood knew better than to get in her way. He stared back at Jade before feeling the muscles of his face shift into a frown of its own.

"You can't keep doing this Jade!" Beck growled.

Jade let out another scoff. "Just go home Beck! I have nothing to say to you." She rebutted.

"This has to stop." Beck insisted. "Whatever you think we have is over. I don't think you understand that! I can date other people." Realizing the tone of his voice, Beck began to settle down. "And you can date other people too."

"I know that Beck!" Jade screamed. "I know that we broke up and that it was because of my stupid parents and the preg-"

"You're still blaming yourself over that?" Beck asked, taken aback. "None of this is your fault, or mine. Sometimes things don't work out." Jade brushed away another tear. "We were kids Jade. Fresh out of high school and we did stupid things. We had mistakes."

Swiftly, Jade ran a hand along her cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

Beck reached out, placing an arm on to Jade's shoulder and stroked long the length of her hair. Of the many things Jade hated and the few she loved, there were plenty of things Jade also feared and as much as she didn't want to tell anyone, Jade was afraid of being alone. She was scared of losing the few things and people she cared about. It was that fear that had kept Beck nailed into place, along with his guilt, to try and tend after Jade. It had been so strong that Beck had chosen to be single all because of his guilt and sense of responsibility he felt he had toward Jade.

"And you won't." Beck slowly started. "We're friends Jade and that is all we will ever be. You need to start accepting that." Beck shrugged. "I already have."

"Are we done here?" Jade sneered.

"Jade, I'm sorry -"

Jade whipped around away from the door, her cheeks and nose red and the trail of tears tinted in black gliding down her face. "Don't!"

Briskly, Jade opened the car door and ran out, leaving the noise of sniffling behind her. Beck rested his head against the steering wheel before gently tapping it against his forehead several times. He put the car in drive and sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori less edgy since her talk with Andre. While the idea of even being within the same room of Jade still made her uneasy, Tori found herself feeling back into place with the rest of her friends. Beck would be an exception, who decided to keep his distance when they met again, but such a gap would be nearly nonexistent because Beck was also friends with Andre.

Tori wasn't sure how she could turn him down and she knew he was waiting for Tori to speak with him at her pace to start their relationship. Until then, Tori worked as many shifts as she could during the week and helped Andre compose his song at night. The production lasting dead into the night and sometimes ending early morning. Tori would crash only to wake up late after noon to start her shift.

The cycle had carried on for four days. Andre had teetered between different beats and sound effects multiple times until he was satisfied. Then came the tedious work of picking out lyrics. Tori would make a few of her own during her lunch breaks or in the morning when composing didn't take as long as it usually did. Then hand in sheets upon sheets of paper, hoping one would inspire Andre to write lyrics of his own.

Eventually, lyrics were decided and now that only meant long recording sessions. Andre had done his hours of recording and was done a lot quicker than Tori who had to juggle between her work and singing. The overall outcome had taken a little over a week. The only thing that needed to be done was editing. Tori could only help with listening to the final project as all the mixing and editing was more of Andre's forte. When it was time for her to listen Tori had made sure to pay attention to ever last detail.

Listening to the finished product twice, Tori placed the headphones on her head on to the mixer.

"What do you think?" Andre asked.

Tori stared at the control panel and twirled the headphone cable around her finger.

"What's wrong?"

Tori looked back at her roommate, carefully choosing her words before speaking. "The song is good. It's great."

"But?" Andre sighed.

"There is something missing with the vocals." Tori answered. "I don't think the song goes well with any of our vocal ranges. It needs something edger."

"What do you suggest? We only have two people recording." Andre reminded.

"I can get someone else." Tori declared. Andre raised a curious brow. "At my job I know someone who can sing. It'll be perfect! Meet me at the hotel at 11."

Andre shrugged. "Alright. See you at 11."

* * *

Cat looked over to Jade and frowned. It had been her day off, but after hearing from Beck the latest argument between them Cat had decided to come visit Jade and be as much of a friend as she could be. Jade had been calm enough to allow Cat to enter her room, but besides that Jade had decided to sit on the floor, leaning against her bed with her knees pressed into her chest. The two friends have been sitting in complete silence since.

Reaching into her bag, Cat pulled out a small sandwich bag and offered Jade one of her famous home-made brownies. Jade had always appreciated Cat's amazing baking skills, even though Jade has never said it herself. She would never give Cat that type of joy, but Cat knew Jade long enough to understand her silence. Sometimes Jade did utterly confuse Cat, but even simple things occasionally confused Cat like toast.

And somewhere in Cat's warped and small mind, she could understand the deeper and more complex aspects of Jade. She just never questioned most of them. Silently, Jade took the brownie and slowly bit down.

"Are you okay?" Cat whispered.

Jade scoffed, taking another bite. The glare from her pale blue eyes gave Cat all she needed to not ask again. She gave Jade another brownie once she finished her first one in two large bites.

"Let's go to the Ballroom?" Cat begged.

"I'm not in the mood Cat." Jade mumbled. "Besides, you are off the clock. You don't have the keys."

"The Ballroom is usually closed last. Come on. It's almost midnight." Cat coaxed.

"Fine, but you're giving me all our brownies." Jade demanded.

Cat giggled and handed over the bag. Such a demand was just Jade's way of saying her brownies were good, as usual, but Jade was uncomfortable with compliments. It was a lot easier insulting or threatening people. Jade snatched the bag and pushed herself up off the floor.

"And quit smiling! It makes you look stupid." Jade snapped.

* * *

Tori glanced down at her cellphone and groaned. She had been hidden in the back of the stage for forty minutes. She had promised Andre she would get someone else to record his song and she was determined, but having remained sitting on the floor curled into a ball for almost an hour was highly uncomfortable.

Tori was sure that once she got up she would develop a minor case of claustrophobia. Feeling the side of her thigh buzz from her cellphone, Tori let out another groan. She knew it was Andre.

He had been waiting outside for her much longer than expected. Yanking out her cellphone again, Tori watched the numbers on her screen flicker. An entire minute had passed, which had been enough time for Tori to loose complete feeling in her legs. Her feet were already asleep twenty minutes ago.

_**Tori Vega**_

_I'm coming now._

_**Andre Harris**_

_K_

Tori stared down at her feet, slowly wiggling them to see if she had some remaining feeling in her limbs. She leaned forward closer to be sure she was moving her toes. Pressing her head into the wall, Tori sighed. She had lost complete feeling in the bottom half of her body. Flattening her hands on to the ground, Tori used her upper body strength to try and push her body off the ground to help give her some leverage.

A loud bang coming from the front of the stage startled Tori and she slammed back down on to the floor. She curled further into the wall to try and shield herself.

"See, I told you. No one is here and it wasn't even locked." Cat's voice rang, bouncing off the walls of the Ballroom.

"Cat?" Tori whispered.

Cat was the one singing all along? Tori wasn't convinced. She's heard Cat sing back at the BBQ. Although she had been very talented in her powerful vocals it wasn't what Tori had in mind for Andre's piece. The vocals couldn't be that strong. A second pair of shoes stomped onto to the stage. It was much heavier and louder than Cat's small delicate steps that clicked lightly as she walked. Someone else was with Cat, but they had refused to speak.

"Play the song we always used to sing together in elementary school!" Cat pleaded, clapping and nodded with her statement.

The room began to buzz with the first few keys of the song from the black grand piano on stage. Cat's giggling ceased. Tori sat frozen as she listened, partly blown away from the skill of piano playing, and that she had actually managed to sneak inside to hear the song this close. The sound that came from behind the double doors didn't do the piano justice.

Tori gasped once the vocals started. Every hair on her body stood and she was struggling to keep down the chills that rapidly spread across her body. It took several seconds for Tori to comprehend the situation and start to pick up the song of choice.

"Rent?" Tori questioned.

Tori fought with her boneless legs to get back up. Three failed attempts and Tori managed to get back to her feet with the use of a rope next to her. She dragged her feet along the floor to get closer to the wall that was separating her from the stage.

Not realizing how long the rope stretched, Tori got her foot tangled and tripped. She screamed as she smashed into the ground, right on to the stage. The singing stopped. Panicked, Tori fiddled with the rope and jumped back up. Feeling the pair of eyes on her, Tori felt every part of her body turn to rubber when she stared back into deadly blue eyes.

"You?!" Tori and Jade shouted.

"What are you doing here?!" They echoed.

"Stop that!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jade warned, charging forward.

"Wait! Wait!" Tori called.

Jade stood in front of Tori with her arms crossed. "Well?"

"I-I can explain." Tori nervously chuckled. She gulped. Now wasn't the time to back down. She made a promise to Andre. It was the least she could do for all his support. It didn't matter if Jade didn't consider Tori a friend, or that Tori didn't liked her. "I want you to do a recording with me."

"What?" Jade sneered.

"It's really for Andre. You see he's been making this song and I think...your voice would be perfect." Tori explained, giving Jade a hopeful look.

"No." Jade flatly denied.

"What?! But it's -"

"I said no." Jade declared.

"Jade," Cat called.

"I don't want to do anything with the song! Am I not making myself clear?!" Jade screamed. "Let's go Cat."

Tori watched Jade and Cat leave the stage in utter shock. Cat gave Tori a sad smile before turning back around and exiting the Ballroom. Tori shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't believe Jade. She had the skill and Tori would be offering her a chance to make an original piece. The amount of talent she had on the piano would go perfect with Andre's mastered guitar skills.

Tori left the Ballroom a minute after. She walked through the silent hotel with a scowl, trying to understand why Jade would decline her, aside from the intense hatred for her, but she had made it clear it was for Andre. Jade had to of liked Andre. Tori was sure they were friends. Andre beeped the horn, spotting Tori making her way down the steps. She waved before getting inside and stared out the window.

"Sup?" Andre greeted, wondering if he should speak.

"Hi." Tori spoke, in a drone tone.

"What's -"

"It was Jade." Tori muttered, still dazed to such a discovery. "All along it's been Jade."

"I'm not following." Andre announced.

Tori looked over to him. "The person I said that would fit the song was Jade."

Andre gave Tori a double take. "Jade doesn't sing. Her parents hate anything musically creative."

Tori frowned. "I'm telling you it's Jade! And she has an amazing voice."

Andre started the car. "Alright, if it's her then did you tell her about my song?"

"Yes. She doesn't want to do it." Tori pouted.

Pulling up to a stop light, Andre took his eyes away from the window shield. "Don't sweat it Tor. I'm sure we can convince her eventually."

"You think she wants anything to do with me after I've kissed her ex-boyfriend? Whom, I don't even want to date, but he has left me two voice mails during work tonight!" Tori shrieked.

Andre laughed. "Since when do you give up easily? If Jade is as good as you say she'll come around. Anyone who loves music as much as we do will."

Tori looked back out the window, tapping her head against the glass three times before letting out a strangled groan.

"I hope you're right." She whined.

* * *

Robbie stirred from his sleep just as the front door to his apartment opened. He had lived alone for two years, but still found himself not quite adjusted with having an entire apartment to himself. It had gotten a lot less lonelier ever since Robbie had gotten rid of Rex. But everyone eventually had to grow up and once Robbie's dream career was ruined he had to find work to support himself. That meant parting ways with Rex. It was hard and it had taken Robbie quite some time to eventually stop living his life as if he was co-existing with another.

That was until Cat showed up. She didn't yet agree to live with Robbie, but she did visit him often and sometime spend the night when he asked her to. Shuffling in the kitchen drew Robbie from his thoughts then the small tapping of shoes echoed through his house. He let out a sigh of relief. Three years into their relationship Robbie had given Cat a copy of his key.

Thumping came from the foot of his bed and he heard the draw to his dresser slide open. The draw closed only for another to be opened. Robbie had forgotten to wash Cat's spare clothes from her last visit. The draw closed and the empty space to his left began to sink in. Cat scooted over to him and put her arms around Robbie's shoulders.

He rolled over, looking into large doe eyes and smiled. He noticed the superman decorated shirt he owned loosely hanging from Cat's body.

"Hey." Robbie whispered.

Cat curled deeper into Robbie's chest. He kissed the top of Cat's head before resting his hand on to the curve of her hip.

"What's wrong?"

Cat looked back at him with a pout in place. "If I had the opportunity to have a singing career would you let me take the chance?"

Robbie stroked a finger down Cat's cheek. "Of course." He agreed. "I would be mad if you didn't."

Cat bit her bottom lip. "Even if that meant I wouldn't get to see you for months at a time?"

"Even if it meant not seeing you for months at a time." Robbie repeated with a nod. "It's always been your dream Cat. Who am I to get in the way of your dream?"

Robbie felt soft lips push against his own and gulped. Letting out a small sigh and a goofy smile, Robbie looked down at Cat.

"I love you Robbie." Cat stated.

"And I love you Kitten." Robbie smiled, poking Cat's nose. She giggled. Looking around his bedroom in silence, Robbie settled back to Cat, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna...fool around?"

"I told you to stop calling it that." Cat laughed.

Robbie blushed. "I know. It's just...I can't...I have a hard time actually saying the word-"

",sex?" Cat interjected.

Robbie flinched. "Yes, yes, that word."

Cat took a hold of Robbie's shirt and pulled him into another kiss, putting a stop to his rambling and easing his frantic thoughts. When they pulled apart, Robbie threw the sheets back and jumped onto Cat with another dorky wiggle of his eyebrows. Cat let out a squeal of joy and tugged at Robbie's shirt.

* * *

Two days have passed and Tori hasn't heard from Jade. She's spoke with Cat to see if Jade has even considered her offer and she's tried to convince Cat to persuade Jade. Jade was stubborn and while Cat had tried to speak with Jade she's been avoiding Cat's calls since the incident in the Ballroom. Andre was fine with what they already had and was willing to send it to any producers he's come across, but Tori was persistent.

He was sure Tori would have a plan. She always did. However, The only day free she had in the entire week, Tori decided to sleep in late, stay in, eat a bunch of junk food, and entertain each other by trying to throw a bunch of jelly beans into each others' mouth from opposite ends of the couch.

"Did you figure out how you're going to get Jade to record for us?" Andre reminded, flinching as a bean hit his cheek and bounced into his lap.

"No, but there's always groveling as an option." Tori responded, just as a blue jelly bean landed in the center of her forehead and dropped.

"Isn't there one less humiliating?" Andre urged.

"There's always black mail." Tori offered. She dug into her bag and chucked out a bean that landed flawlessly into Andre's mouth. "Ha! I got one!"

Chewing quickly, Andre let out a laugh. "I'm sure Jade will bury you if you tried to black mail her."

Tori sighed and leaned her head back into the couch. "Well, that's all I can think of. Clearly logic doesn't help and I doubt Jade-logic will do me any good unless I want to leave that conversation with my face rearranged."

Blindly, she dug her hand back into the bag of jelly beans and shoved a handful into her mouth. Andre began picking up the beans that covered him and the couch and started eating those instead.

"Hmm, we could -" Shifting on to his side, Andre fished into his jean pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Sweet!"

Tori turned away from staring into the ceiling. "What?"

"Beck invited us to a bonfire. It starts in ten minutes." Andre announced.

Tori grumbled. "Ugh, Beck!"

"You still haven't told him?" Andre asked.

"No, I know I should, but I've been busy! And, what exactly am I supposed to say to him? He's such a nice guy." Tori complained, taking another handful of jelly beans.

Andre placed his bag of beans on the floor and turned his body around to have his feet facing forward and planted on the ground. Several clusters of beans hit the floor from the change of position. He shrugged.

"He'll understand. Beck's a chill kind of dude, but eventually he'll come around and corner you if you don't give him an answer soon." Andre advised.

Ruffling a hand through her hair Tori let out another groan. "I know."

"So, are you in for the bonfire?" Andre said.

"Sure, why not? I'm about to burn out with work and this issue with Jade." Tori agreed.

Andre stood up and the rest of the beans stuck in the creases of his shirt and couch fell on to the floor. Tori watched them hit the floor and shrugged. She could always clean them up tomorrow.

* * *

"You nervous?" Andre asked, turning off the car engine.

Tori laughed. "Pfff, no, of course not!" Andre gave her a questioning gaze. "Okay yes! Yes, I'm very nervous. Who wouldn't be when you're in my shoes!"

Andre sighed. "Remember what I said? Beck's a cool guy. He'll understand."

"Jade isn't." Tori sternly replied.

"It's because Jade's a girl." Andre noted.

"That's not what I mean!" Tori shouted.

"Let's just get to the beach." Andre nodded.

They both exited the car and as usual Andre had his guitar. He preferred to bring his guitar during late night bonfires. The majority of the time was spent drinking by the fire pit and conversations. The music always set the mood and livened the party. A five minute walk toward the beach shore, Tori could pick out the flicker of a flame and as she got closer the amount of people standing around the pit increased.

Tori didn't know half the people in the group, but she picked out Robbie from the crowd and Beck off to the side with a beer in his hand, already in a conversation. She tried to go passed Beck undetected, but just as the conversation ended and he took a sip of his beer he spotted Tori. As much as she wanted to run away and avoid this conversation, settled somewhere in the back of her scattered mind, came Andre's voice instilling logic and reason as to why she should stay.

A burst of split second fear came to Tori, but Beck had already made his way over to her and so her urge to run was quickly squashed.

"Hey." Beck smiled.

"Hi." Tori replied.

"You want a beer?" Beck offered.

"I can't. I have an early shift tomorrow." Tori politely declined.

"Oh, alright." Beck took a quick sip of his beer. "I'm really glad to see you again."

Tori smiled, sensing the awkwardness between them quickly escalate. Beck nervously cleared his throat.

"So, you're uh, do you always work?" Beck said.

"Just for this week."

Beck nodded. "Hmm, well, last week I've called you a few times, but you haven't been answering. Is your phone broken?"

As expected, he set up the conversation for the topic Tori wanted nothing to do with. Tori fought to keep her face in a friendly expression. Beck was trying to keep a decent conversation between them flowing, while trying not to make Tori uncomfortable, or feel pressured. Tori couldn't help, but feel guilty.

"I was hoping we could go out to eat some time. I know a good Mexican spot near by." Beck finished the last of his beer and set it into the sand. Slowly, his hand reached out, tangling with Tori's. "We can get to know each other better."

The small gesture had been enough for Tori's heart to race and all the blood rush to her ears.

"I'm sorry I can't." Tori sighed. "Beck, I know you're a great guy, really you are, but I..."

"I get it." Beck responded. "I came on too strong. I'm sorry."

Tori frowned and let out a heavy grown. "It's just...I really, don't want to date right now. My last relationship with my boyfriend was a huge mess. It isn't you."

Not only had she given the oldest let down in the book, but Tori had chickened out with telling Beck the truth. Tori could hear the screaming and the rage ringing in her head for being such a wuss. The only thing it had done besides make things much more complicated with herself, but It was enough to get Beck to understand.

"It's cool. Friends then?" Beck suggested.

Tori nodded. "I would like that."

Beck pulled Tori into a hug. Unable to enjoy the split second affection, she spotted a smear of black a foot away from the fire pit. Instantly, Tori released Beck and apologized before she ran away. Three steps into running, Tori was panting and gasping for air as she tried to keep up with the thick biker boots that was easily treading through the sand. The tail of Jade's long black cardigan whipping through the air as she walked.

"Wait, Jade!" Tori screamed.

She stumbled into the sand and pushed her self back up and sighed once she stepped on to solid ground. Cat rolled down the car window, confused as to why Jade had returned. She noticed Tori and quickly got out of the car. Tori pressed a hand on to her forehead and sighed. Of all the moments Jade could show up, she had to make it when Beck had hugged her. It made things much more difficult to explain.

Tori bumped into the hood of the car, puffing and panting for air. Jade sharply turned around, glaring.

"That wasn't -"

"Save it!" Jade demanded. "I don't know who you are and frankly I don't give a shit. All I want you to do is stay the fuck away from me."

"Beck and I aren't -"

"Tori, don't." Cat begged.

"Cat, take me home!" Jade ordered, turning back to the car door.

Tori pushed herself into the door, closing it. She noticed Jade's hand curl into a fist before opening a second after. Tori bravely looked up into deadly blue orbs.

"I turned Beck down!" Tori blurted.

Jade put on an icy smile. "Well lucky me then."

"We're just friends I swear. I want nothing to do with him." Tori ranted. "I'll stay away from him if that's what you want, just please consider recording with Andre?"

Jade scoffed. "You won't let that go? I've already told you no!"

Groveling it is.

"Look, you're insanely talented and so is Cat." Tori started. "I know that singing is your life and it's mine too. I moved out of my parents' house to become a singer. It's always been my dream. With Andre's help it can happen. I'm offering you an opportunity to become apart of something huge! Please, don't let this one slip you by?"

Jade glared back at Tori and brushed a pale finger along her chin. She curled her index finger around her chin and stared down into the grovel.

"We meet at your place." She quickly spoke.

Tori's eyes widen and she slowly broke into a huge grin. Disgusted by such an expression, Jade grunted and turned back to the car. The car door slammed shut and Jade refused to make any eye contact with Tori as she sat inside, waiting for Cat.

Tori looked to Cat with her goofy grin, who had a smile of her own. The headlights turned on before Cat swiftly pulled out of the parking lot. Andre wasn't going to believe this.


End file.
